falling on enemy grounds
by jade isabelle
Summary: sometimes the one you're attracted to, is the one who is wrong for you in so many ways. Blaise/Rose W.


**Hey Guys! This is for The Cross-Gen Competition. My pairing was Blaise Zabini and Rose Weasley. My prompts were innocence and wanted, and my quote was "If you tell the truth, you don't have to remember anything." –Mark Twain**

**Disclaimer: Dis is claimed by JKR. (God, I really crack myself up sometimes.)**

Rose Weasley walked into the Transfiguration Classroom, hoping to God she wasn't blushing. She did enough of that without his help.

Her eyes immediately fell on the old marble desk in the corner of the classroom, and, not yet seeing her professor, sighed a breath of relief. She reached her desk quickly, knowing Lily would be right behind.

She let out a small squeak, followed (_of course_), by a bright pink blush when her professor entered the room.

Her cousin turned to her, laughing. "God, you are so screwed. How the hell are you keeping this up?"

"Lily, shut up! No one can know about this. It's only been a couple weeks, and if you go around telling everyone, it'll be over."

"Sorry…" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "It's just so…scandalous. A Weasley and an ex-Death Eater?"

"Lily! Stop talking!" Rose interrupted, seeing the lingering eyes of her professor once more. "Tell me again why you're in this class," she groaned.

"I've _told_ you. I excelled in Transfiguration last year, and the Headmistress thought I should skip Sixth Year Transfig-"

"_Ladies_…are we discussing something so important that this lesson means nothing?" The voice of Blaise- no, _Professor_ _Zabini_ brought her back to reality. His voice made her melt.

"Sorry, Professor. I didn't know class had started. You might want to warn your students next time you start droning. That way they might take the initiative to leave first." Rose smiled sarcastically, knowing she had just earned detention.

"Detention, Miss Weasley, and see me after class." As he said it, she could have sworn there was a ghost of a smile present on his face. Her witty comments usually got to him, she knew.

. . .

"You….needed to see me, Professor?" She drew out the last word, knowing it would anger him.

"Rose, take a seat. We need to talk. I've got to tell you something."

"If you tell the truth, you don't have to remember anything."

He stared at her. "What truth? What are you hiding?"

She laughed, loving to see him riled up like this. "Nothing," she told him, waving her hand dismissively. "My mum read it somewhere. Some Muggle guy wrote it, I think…so…you said we needed to talk," she said, grabbing a desk, and dragging it closer to his.

He eyed her warily, rubbing sleep out of his ever-tired eyes. "Rose…I don't think this is working."

"What do you mean? Everything's fine! One person knows."

"One person knowing that you're dating-"

"I wouldn't call it 'dating' exactly. I would call it 'Friends With Benefits.'"

He raised an eyebrow. "God, you are definitely not the innocent little girl your parents raised you to be."

She snorted. "I'm the _picture_ of innocence in my family."

"Rose," he silenced her, bringing back the focus of their conversation. "Calling this something different won't help your cause."

She could hear him muttering 'friends with benefits'under his breath. "I thought you wanted this," she told him, temper flaring.

"I do. It's just…"

"Just what, Blaise? This?" she asked, pulling up his left sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark. "Because you were a Death Eater and my family is made up of blood traitors? Don't you get it? I don't care what you were! It's in the past! Why can't you just move on?"

He pulled his arm away quickly. "You want me to move on? I can't just forget the number of lives I helped to ruin! It's not that easy."

"But it _can_ be that easy. You need to let go of all of that, and realize that it wasn't your choice. I know you enough to know that you never would have chosen to be a Death Eater if your father hadn't told you that it was your only option."

"I don't-"

"If your father wasn't there to influence you and pressure you, would you have become a Death Eater?"

"No…" he replied slowly. "I can't say I would have supported Potter, but I wouldn't have supported Voldemort."

"Good. That's all I'm trying to get you to understand."

He smirked. "And then the student becomes the teacher."

"You're an idiot…" she grinned, rolling her eyes dramatically. "So you're not still worried that you're an ex-Death Eater, and I'm…not?"

"No, what you said made complete sense….for once." Her eyes narrowed at his end remark, and she slapped him playfully on the arm, letting out a soft laugh.

"You're still an idiot."

"So what? You can't kiss an idiot?"

"_Kiss _an idiot? I'm sorry…I can't _just _kiss an idiot. I need more…physical contact, if you know what I mean."

Blaise glanced towards the still-opened classroom door. "Now's not the time, and _you_, my dear, need to get to your next class."

She groaned, but stood to gather her books, before heading out the door, to her Potions lesson.

"Rose!" Blaise ran to the door, catching her arm. She spun around, surprised, before dropping her books back at the door, as she followed him back inside, feeling wanted, and no longer confused by their relationship. "Your Potions lesson can wait. I'll write you a note," he breathed in her ear, before capturing her lips in his.

_fin_

Please don't favorite without a review.


End file.
